


Truth

by Bunny



Series: The Mildly Confusing Life of the 12th Doctor [17]
Category: Doctor Who, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-10
Updated: 2012-08-10
Packaged: 2017-11-11 21:07:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/482901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bunny/pseuds/Bunny
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes the truth hurts</p>
            </blockquote>





	Truth

**Author's Note:**

> Companion piece to the episode "Co-Captain"

With everything going on around the town, Stiles nearly completely forgets about family he has. He’d been so focused on helping Scott and staying alive, and being human, that he’d given up on all the things Jon and him had started to pick up after Liz died. 

It wasn’t until Stiles watched him drink himself into a stupor that things hit home for him. When Jon mentioned how much Stiles was taking after Liz, Stiles felt his hearts turn to ice. For the rest of the night, he sits with Jon and tells him everything that has been happening. Jon is all too happy to help pick together what he’s come up with, and Stiles is sort of floored to know how close Jon’s come to figuring everything out on his own.

Stiles makes a promise to never again keep the truth from Jon. Even if it means hurting him.


End file.
